


Pit Viper

by Shadowmai



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, Drug Use, Eventual Romance, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmai/pseuds/Shadowmai
Summary: Only one person from her past knew about her darkest secret, he was the only one who had been a true friend to her though her hardships. Even after being adopted out to Fred Andrews Fangs stuck by her. When things had gotten tough he asked started to ask for her return to the Serpants, which she would constantly refuse. It wasnt till later on that she would finally reconsider...





	1. 001

His hands roamed her body, nails slowly raking over her skin. It was absolutely sinful how he could have her powerless just by a simple touch, his voice was like pure velvet when he spoke. Deep, rumbling and dripping with lust. “Sira.. fuck-” He hissed as she tugged at his dark hair, her fingers trailing down his broad chest. “Sira!” his voice slowly morphed into a different one, her body suddenly feeling like it was shaking violently. “Sira wake up!”

Her eyes snapped open as she shot up, her forehead slammed against her brother's. “What the fuck Archie?!” She shrieked as she shoved him away and rubbed her forehead slowly. “Get the hell out of my room!” She groaned out at him, grabbing her pillow so she could throw it at him. “Thanks for ruining a great dream asshole. For the third time in a row.” 

Her words caused Archie to feign choking and then roll his eyes, shaking his head as he threw the pillow back at her as he stood. “Come on Sira, it's not like you're ever gonna meet the guy, you don't even know if he's real!” He scolded somewhat playfully. He turned and headed out of her room, keeping the door wide open. “Hurry up and get ready for school, and please for the love of god dress appropriately. I have a football game today. “

Sira sighed heavily and dragged herself out of bed, her body was screaming at her to get back into bed and go back to sleep. Her muscles were sore and there was a bruise blossoming on her ribs, it wasn’t that she had gotten into a fight, it was more of she had started on the night before after sneaking out once everyone had been asleep. She had slipped across the town line and went to the southside, like she had done many nights. Last night had been different. A group of ghoulies had decided to mess with her, but of course that didn't last long. 

They had only gotten a few hits in before the sound of revving engines drove them away. Those serpents were always ruining her fun. She came to the south side every night since she had been adopted into the Andrews family, hoping to find some sort of connection to the south to prove she didn't belong in the north. Sure she had been in a northside orphanage, but her gut was telling her that none of this was right. She didn't belong in the northside.

“Sira? Seriously stop standing there and get dressed. You're already late. If you hurry up i'll drive you to school “

Archie's voice broke through her thoughts, causing her to sigh. “right.. Sorry Arch.” She shook her head and turned away from him, running her fingers through her hair. She heard her door close after a moment of silence. She was finally alone. She sat there at her vanity for a few moments before running her fingers through her hair. She couldn't get that voice out of her head, she wasn't sure if she would even be able to distract herself from it. The dreams were becoming more vivid, more lucid. “It's just a dream Sira.. Just a dream.” She mumbled to herself as she started her morning routine.

Which ended up taking an hour. She pulled on her tattered leather jacket, despite how hot it was outside it was something she never left the house without, it was the last tie she had to her family. Archie had went ahead and left for school 30 minutes ago so she was left to walk to school;. As ,much as she hated going to Riverdale High… she didn't want to be expelled. There would be no other school to go to since southside had been shut down. According to her own thoughts if she hustled then she would only be an hour and thirty minutes late. 

The familiar sound of a motorcycle grew closer and closer, and she didn't even have to turn her head to know who it was. “Go away Fangs, I'm not in the mood today.” She called out with a roll of her eyes. She knew the serpent well, she had grown up with him before going into the system. He was like a brother to her. 

“Oh come on Sira, just get on. Or are you too worked up about Pea saving your ass again?” Fangs teased with a cheeky grin. Oh goody so he had heard, It's not like she couldn't handle herself but the Ghoulies had learned that she couldn’t take on more than 4 at a time. “You really have to be more careful Vi.” He said seriously, causing Sira to stop in her tracks. 

“Don't call me that.” She hissed as she turned to glare at him. “Don't ever, call me that Fogarty.” She growled as she stalked over to his bike and shoved his arm. “That isn't who I am and you know it. I can't be. I'm an Andrews now, If Archie or Fred ever found out they would send me back.” Fangs bit his lip and handed her his extra helmet, but she refused. “Im walking.” She turned away from her serpent friend and adjusted her jacket, continuing her walk towards Riverdale High. She didn't have time for Fangs, and she didn't have time for the serpent's either. 

“At least come to the Wyrm tomorrow? Everyone's going to be there for drinks after FP gives the Serpent king title to Jughead, The least you could do is show up for a few hours.” Fangs called out but Sira didn't even act like she had heard him. “Come on you can't just turn your back on us Sira!” He shouted at her, causing her to shake her head. 

“Fangs stop!” She growled as she turned to look at him. “I turned my jacket in after I got adopted, I'm not a serpent anymore. You're the only one left who remembers me so what good would it do to show up? No outsiders allowed remember. Besides.. I'm a northsider now, Serpents hate me.” She huffed out, putting her earbuds in so she could get to school as peaceful as she could. “Now please.. Leave me alone.”


	2. 002

As Sira walked down the halls of Riverdale high her mind had started racing, Fangs was getting more and more pushy these days. But the serpent's didn't need her, they had no use for her with Jughead, Fangs and sweet pea in their higher ranks now. Those three were ruthless. Not as ruthless as she had been but close enough that she wasn't needed. All she wanted to do now was fit in and lay low. 

“Whats with the brooding aura blondie?” Reggie asked as he slung an arm over Sira’s shoulders and chuckled. “Get into another fight with Archie boy?” He teased, earning him a pinch to his nipple. “Yikes! Come on Sira, You're starting to act like those southsiders.” He grumbled, causing Sira to stop in her tracks.

“Reggie shut the hell up.” She muttered as she glared up at him. “Why is everyone so pushy today? Like seriously is it torment Sira day??” She asked as she flailed her arms around. “Can't everyone just stop and leave me alone? First Fangs and now you.” She huffed out as she pushed past him, shoving her shoulder against his chest as she went. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her back, opening his mouth to say something but was quickly shut up by a firm hand on his shoulder.

“She said leave her alone.” Sira ripped her arm away from Reggie’s grip and glanced up at Sweet Pea, smiling slightly. “Thanks Pea, but i can handle myself.” She said softly as she patted Reggie’s cheek a few times. “Next time you put your hands on me like that you won't be able to play football anymore.” She gave Sweet Pea one more look before turning away from the both of them. She didn't want to be at school anymore, not if this is the way people were going to treat her today, just because shit was hitting the fan, didn't mean that everyone had to come crawling back to her.

They had left her in the dark through everything, through the black hood, through the battle with the ghoulies and penny. She had wanted to help them, because that's when they had needed her. SHe knew penny better than anyone else, even penny herself. But they had turned their backs on her as soon as things got intense. “Laws are a load of bullshit.” She muttered to herself as she made her way up the stairs. She glanced around as she pulled a bobby pin from her hair, effectively picking the lock, opening the door she slipped out onto the roof and let the door shut quietly behind her, leaning against it as she enjoyed the silence that consumed her.

~_~

“What did you say to her Fangs?!” The booming voice echoed through the rec room as Sweet Pea stormed in, he had seen the look in Sira’s eyes before she had walked away from them, that pleading and beaten down look he had seen in himself so many times after getting into a fight or an argument. He pressed his hands against Fang’s shoulders and shoved him against the vending machine, cracking the glass in the process. 

“What are you talking about Pea?!”

“Sira!” Sweet Pea hissed as he balled up his fist, glaring at Fangs as he took a deep breath.

“Nothing! I haven't said anything to her Pea calm down!” Fangs shouted, the pain in his back becoming more and more evident. “Get off me!” He yelled as he shoved at Sweet Pea's chest. 

“Then why isn't she here? She's always with you, now she's not so what the hell did you do?” Sweet Pea knew something was up, but he wasn't really sure that Fangs knew that. 

As the two continued their stare down Betty and Veronica walked in, both girl's gasping as they ran over to break the two up. “What the hell is wrong with you Sweet Pea?!” Veronica sneered as she tried to yank the tall boy away from fangs by the back of his serpent jacket.

“Don't get in the middle of this Lodge, this is serpent business.” He snarled at her. Shaking her off him as he pressed Fangs harder into the cracked glass. 

“The hell it is!” Betty finally spoke up. “This look more like a petty quarrel to me, so what the hell is going on?!”

Fangs looked at Betty and Veronica with a pleading look in his eyes, because despite Sweet Pea's soft side while they were at school and out with their northside buddies, he knew what the taller serpent was capable of. “I-I just asked her something! Okay!?” He finally blurted out, “I asked her if she was going to come to the Wyrm for FP and it pissed her off!”

“Oh my god you two are ridiculous…” Veronica scoffed, shaking her head. 

Sweet Pea frowned and backed off of Fangs, scowling as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “Yeah? Sounds like thats a personal problem between the two of you, but yet.. She's avoiding all of us.”

“She isn't avoiding anyone Swee-”

“Do you see her here right now?” Sweet Pea interrupted and looked between the three in the room, glancing at the door as Jughead and Archie walked in. “You seen Sira?” He asked the two of them, earning a shake of the head from both. 

“Didn't think so. Point proven.” He hissed out as he headed out of the rec room, shoving his shoulder against Archies so he could squeeze by. 

“Oh man… I think I fucked up guys. “ Fangs whispered as he slowly pulled away from the vending machine. 

“What just happened?” Jughead asked as he walked over to Fangs and turned him around, checking for any serious injuries. There was a small tear in his jacket but nothing too serious. 

Fangs shook his head and brushed Jughead off him, moving to sit down on the couch and hold his head in his hands. “I wasn't completely truthful about what i said to Sira this morning.. But it's not my place to tell you what really happened. I'm not going to betray her like that. “ He breathed out as he looked up at Jughead. 

“But… if Pea is right then we all fucked up..”


	3. 003

“Hey… Sira?” Toni asked softly as she slipped out onto the roof, spotting the girl's hair out of the corner of her eye. “You alright hun?” She asked softly as he walked over, grunting as she sat down next to Sira, bumping their shoulders together. “I know we aren't the best of friends but if you need to talk I'm always here.” She offered softly, a gentle smile gracing her lips as she reached over and held the bolnde's hand. 

Sira returned the smile with a weak one of her own, biting her lip as she thought deeply for a few moments. Was it really worth telling Toni? She knew the pinkette would keep it a secret if she really begged her not to say anything, or even made her swear on the serpent code. She lifted her head and stared up at the sly before turning to look towards the door, making sure it was completely shut. 

“Swear to me that you won't tell anyone? That you won't go asking Fangs any questions?” She asked softly, hoping that Toni would agree. 

“Of course! It sounds pretty serious if no one else can know though, you're not in any trouble are you?” Toni asked softly, giving Sira's hand a small squeeze. 

Sira shook her head and ran a hand back through her hair, pulling it up into a messy, makeshift ponytail to reveal the old, worn out serpent tattoo at the base of her neck. Toni's eyes widened at the sight of it. “My mother was, and still is a serpent, but when i was younger she couldn't really afford to take care of me, so she put me up for adoption. While i was in the orphanage i went to southside schools and Fangs was my first friend.. The serpent's took me in when i was 10 and i got this when i turned 11.”She said softly

Toni leaned back to get a better look at the tattoo and nodded to herself, it was genuine just like everyone else's and she could see the signs of missing patches on Sira's jacket. “I would have never guessed that you were a serpent, was that your moms first jacket?” She asked softly as she tugged at the sleeve of it. 

“You don't have to worry about me telling anyone, and I'm really glad you opened up to me about it, makes me feel just that much closer to you!” She teased as she smiled softly. 

“Yeah… but I'm nothing like my mother, i keep hearing her name more and more lately and i just… I'm disappointed, she's gone dark.” Sira whispered weakly. “Fangs wants me to come back, but.. I shed that skin after being adopted by Fred.”

Toni shook her head and took the time to really examine Sira's features. There weren't that many female serpents around that had kids on the inside. 

“You're trying to figure it out aren't you?” She asked softly as she looked over at Toni with a light laugh. “Since I'm already spilling secrets… My birth name is Sira Peabody.” She muttered softly and bit her lip harshly. “But i'm nothing like that trainwreck of a woman”

This new information slowly sank into Toni's brain, she had never put the two together. Sure she knew there was something familiar about the way Sira looked and carried herself, but she never would have thought it was true. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed deeply. “Wow… Like seriously wow!” She breathed out and shook her head a little. 

“Dont worry too much, I'm not close with her anymore, she cut all ties with me the day she gave me up and honestly i hot she rots.” She mumbled as she stood up and stretched slowly. 

“What was your initiation like?... They didnt, you know.. “ Toni asked softly as she looked up at Sira. 

“Beat me within an inch of my life?” Sira asked and snorted, shaking her head. “The serpent's may be a rough, ruthless bunch but they didn't want to nearly kill a kid.” She laughed a little and pulled her jacket off slowly, tugging her shirt to the side to reveal the scar she kept hidden. 

“This is what nearly killed me. I opened the wrong tank one day after my initiation was over and got bit by a pit viper that had just been brought in the week before. They hadn't gotten around to taking its venom glands out yet.”

Toni stood and brushed her finders over the scar, then stepped back a bit. “I've heard that story before, but I thought it was just an urban legend. “So you're Viper huh? Damn.. I wish we would have known that when we were trying to settle things with the Ghoulies at southside high.” she paused and raised a brow. “You as good of a fighter as the legends say?” She asked teasingly, causing Sira to laugh and nod. 

“I beat Tall Boy in a fight a few times, so yeah. I'm no pushover.”

“Then why? Sweet Pea and I are always so worried about you, ya know? We've wanted to keep you as far away from all this as possible.”

Sira sighed softly and shook her head. “I would have rather been there fighting with you guys, but i felt kinda betrayed. As soon as shit started to get bad all of you pushed me away, even Archie pretty much banned me from leaving the house at night. “

A wave of guilt washed over Toni as she pulled the slightly shorter girl in for a tight hug, sighing softly. “I'm so sorry Sira, we never meant to hurt you or turn our backs on you.” She whispered softly and pulled back. “Come on, let's go get lunch. I have some gossip to spill on you~ and i really think you'll enjoy it.” 

~-~

Sweet Pea leaned back against the bleachers and let out a slow sigh, running a hand through his hair,he pulled his pack of cigarettes out and lit one. He glanced at his bloodied knuckles as he took a deep drag, his hand was in much better shape than the mirror in the boy's locker room. He didn't know what had gotten into him, it was like the adrenalin took over from everything that had been going on in their fucked up lives and had him on autopilot. He hated it.   
“You know that's bad for you Sweet Pea.” 

He turned to look at Sira as she walked over to him, grabbing the pack of cigarettes so she could light one for herself. “Says the girl who is always stealing them from me.” 

Sira rolled her eyes as she took a drag off it and leaned against Sweet Pea slightly. “I'm sorry about in the hall this morning, im just kinda tired of you thinking you always have to be this knight in pleated leather for me.” She mumbled softly. 

An arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer, she could feel him sigh heavily. “Sira, You of all people should know why i protect you like that. I don't want you getting roped into all of this mess. It's bad enough we are still dealing with the ghoulies, and now FP is actually retiring.”

Sira looked up at him as she took another drag off the cigarette and then hummed softly. “I know, I just wish i could help you.. Help everyone.” She mumbled softly and buried her face against his chest. 

“We can handle ourselves you know, pretty well actually. “

Sira shook her head. “I don't want to go to any more funerals Pea.”

Sweet Pea went quiet at her words, his chest tightening as he rested his chin on top of her head. This soft side of him wasn't something that everyone got to see, in fact no one but Sira had ever seen him so soft. 

Silence filled the air around them for a good while before Sira's head was tilted up. She barely had enough time to open her eyes to look at Sweet Pea before his lips were on hers, his large hand cupping her jaw. She leaned into the kiss, her hands slowly snaking up Sweet Pea's chest to encircle his neck. This wasn't completely uncommon for her and some of the serpent boys, she had made out with Jangs plenty of times in the past. It was always for the same reason, to stay rooted to where they were in life. 

As Sweet Pea moved them to press her against the metal of the bleachers his fingers slowly trailed from her neck, down on to her hip. The touch sent shivers down her spine. Images from the dreams she had been having flashed into her mind, the touches matched up, his breathing had gone ragged from how deep their kiss had become. 

She needed to run. She couldn't do this with him, not with the things she felt because of the dreams. She shoved him away, not before slipping his hand into his pocket to grab the key to his bike. She darted away, ignoring his worried shouting as panic filled her. 

She ran through the school instead of around it, it was quicker that way… until she ran head first into her brother's chest and fell on her ass. She kept her head down to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes. 

“Shit, Sira are you okay?” Archie asked as he held his hand out to her, wanting to help her up. 

“i-I'm fine Arch.” She whispered as she got back up with his help and pushed past him, she was spun back around by a hand on her wrist. Instead of it being Archie's hand it was Sweet Pea, had he really followed her? She stared up at him with tears in her eyes, her heart racing again as his eyes widened and he slowly let go of her wrist. 

She turned and ran as soon as her wrist was free. She made it into the parking lot and onto his bike before the rest of their group of friends ran out the door. She turned the key, the engine roaring to life as she popped the kickstand and took off out of the school grounds, heading for the one place she had ever felt safest… the wyhte wyrm.


	4. 004

Sweet Pea sat on the stairs of the school, his head resting back against the wall as he tried to block out the sound of Archie pretty much trying to rip him a new one over his little sister. The insults and threats were not new, he had heard them all before. “It was one kiss!” He sighed out as he shook his head. “It meant nothing, her and Fangs do it all the time. She needed comfort and a distraction so i kissed her. “

“How the hell did she even get your keys?!” Archie asked, his voice sounding more and more stressed out by the second. His sister could be anywhere. And with the ghoulies still terrorizing the southside… no he didn't want to think about that. 

Toni furrowed her brows as she listened to the two, then glanced over at Fangs. “Is it true?” She asked as she looked the darker skinned boy over. 

“i mean yeah… it's a thing we've done since we were kids. All of our worries solved with a kiss, it's kind of our thing. Mine and hers. Which is probably why she flipped out on you Sweet Pea.” Fangs said as he glared at the tallest of the group. “She's never kissed anyone but me.”

“I can get past her being friends with you southsiders… but i draw the line at her kissing or dating one of you, she may have been born on the southside but she will never be one of you!” Archie growled, his grudge over the southsiders still holding strong. 

This caused Sweet Pea to snap. 

He got up and backed Archie against the other wall, glaring at him as he growled. “You don't get to decide that for her! You're her adoptive brother. She's not your real sister and your dad isn't her real dad either. Fangs is the only real family she has around here, and that means she is one of us!” 

“While you two meathead duke it out, I'm going to go find her.” Toni said as she rolled her eyes, heading out into the parking lot. 

~-~ 

Once she got to the wyrm Sira sat down at the bar, the murmuring voice around her told her that alot more people than Fangs, Toni and Tall Boy knew. “Long time no see Kiddo.” The familiar gruff voice had her turning around. “Tall boy! How are you?” She said as she got off the bar stool and hugged him tightly. 

“You look like you need a drink, the usual?” He asked as he looked over at Hog eye from behind the bar. 

Sira shook her head. “Something stronger, i need to clear my head of some things.” She said and Tall Boy raised a brow. She smiled weakly and shook her head again. “Fangs asked me to come back today, I told Toni about everything… and then Pea.. He kissed me. “

Hog eye turned around with a frown. “If that boy is messing with you we will take care of him. Hes too much of a player to be kissing up on our Viper.”

“Hog eye thats not who I am anymore and you know that.”

“Not true kid, once a serpent, always a serpent. Hell we still have your jacket waiting for you.” Tall Boy said as he nodded over to a wardrobe. 

They still had it? She thought they would have gotten rid of it by now or given it to some new blooded serpent. She got off the bar stool and grabbed the drink that had been set down for her, making her way over to the wardrobe so she could open it up. Her jacket was there, just like he had said, and it was just how she had left it. 

As she set her drink down she pulled the leather jacket off the hanger, she felt over the seams and the studs the lined each one of them, the pikes resting on the shoulder pads. The extra additions had been her idea, she actually did them herself.

“See if it still fits. We've all missed seeing you in it.” a black haired woman walked up to her, smiling as she took the jacket from Sira and motioned for her to take off her current one. 

Sira nodded and pulled off her mother's old jacket, setting it down so she could take her old leather jacket into her hands and slide her arms in the sleeves. Just as she adjusted the collar of the jacket the door to the wyrm opened, Fangs and Toni sauntered into the bar, followed by Sweet Pea and a very beaten down looking Archie. Sira paid no attention to the group that had just walked in, she didn't even realize it. 

She was too absorbed in the feeling of pure leather hugging her body like a second skin, if there was absolutely one thing she missed most about hanging with the serpents it was her jacket. 

“Sira…” 

Sweet Pea’s voice barely registered in her head, but it was there and it was enough to make her head turn to look at him. His eyes were wide and filled with fear as he held Archie back. The red head was almost foaming at the mouth. Pea’s eyes trailed over the jacket, it was the one jacket he actually feared. That Jacket was legendary. “W-what are you doing here?”

Sira blinked a few times as he stared at her, biting her lip as Tall Boy stepped in front of her and smiled. “You can keep it if you want, as a keepsake.” He said softly and she nodded, tears filling her eyes as she ran her fingers over the leather again. The years with the serpents were the most important years of her life. They helped her grow, gave her food and shelter, they gave her a family. Once that she would cherish forever. She downed her drink and grabbed her mother’s jacket off the pool table. 

“Sira please talk to me.” Sweet Pea pleaded softly, the tone of his voice surprising every serpent in the wyrm. They had never heard him sound so terrified, not even after his parents had abandoned him. He reached out and grabbed her hand as she walked past him, but was met with a blossoming redness on his cheek as she slapped him as hard as she could.

“I have nothing to say to you.” Sira spat out, Hog eye and Tall Boy’s words echoing through her mind. He was nothing but a player and she had known that all along. She was better of without Sweet Pea in her life like that. “I’ll see you at home Archie… If I go home tonight.” She muttered softly as she threw a glance in her brother’s direction. He looked absolutely broken, finding his sister at the wyrm in a Serpent Jacket was probably the last thing he had needed in his life right now. But he was the one that chose to follow The Serpents so he could find her. For now she needed to disappear for a while, rethink her life and how she was handling it. She needed to know if it was worth even trying to be normal, as a northsider.

After she was gone Fangs finally looked over at Toni, who had tears in her eyes. He sighed and rubbed her back gently as she looked up at Archie and Sweet Pea. “What do we do now?” She asked softly as she looked between the two boys.

Archie scowled and grunted. “Get her back obviously, without that damned jacket… That can burn for all I care.”

Toni tried to lunge at him for his comment, ready to claw his eyes out. “That was her-” She was stopped by Fangs who landed a clean right hook straight into Archie’s jaw. “That’s her mother’s jacket you self absorbed ass!” He seethed, a fire burning in his eyes as he stared the football player down.

Archie caught himself on the nearest pool table, rubbing his jaw as he glared at Fangs. “Bullshit! There's no way her mother was a serpent!” He hissed as he stalked towards Fangs, ready to get him back for the right hook. “She’s not a serpent!”

“Enough!”

Everyone froze in their place as Toni screamed, folding her arms over her chest as she tried not to let the tears roll down her cheeks. “This is why she’s starting to hate us! Because we don’t see her for who she really is.” She choked out and shook her head. “None of us even included her.. We were all too worried about protecting her when she didn't even need our protection, and you knew that Fangs! You knew she could handle herself. But you still pushed her away.” Her voice was weak as she looked between the three infront of her. “You don't even know your own sister… You never even thought about asking did you?” 

“No I..”

“I didn't think so.” Toni scoffed out and wiped underneath her eyes. “I know everything, She told me on the roof this morning.” She said softly as she turned to Fangs. “You’re an idiot. You better pray that she will forgive us because you know who she will go to if she doesn't… And if she goes with them then it's over for all of us.


End file.
